


what could you possibly see (in little old three chord me)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [36]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, general otp warnings, this is really really stupid dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So, you think I'm not obnoxious? Or what?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	what could you possibly see (in little old three chord me)

**Author's Note:**

> title is a fucking reference to my favorite song, Falling For You by Weezer.  
> I swore I wouldn't post this drabble, I've been sitting on it for about a week now, but here I am, posting it. It was written because I was laughing about how fucking out of Ladd's league Lua is, and it turned into this? But reading back over it, it sounds like another one of my shitty vent fics, rather than the silly "look at this loser" fic it was supposed to be. I swear, this isn't the Hannah Insecurity Power Hour it presents itself as.

He has much too short of an attention span and he's way too goddamn obnoxious for his own good and she's way too pretty for him, and still Lua puts up with his bullshit. In the back of his mind, Ladd knows that she's too good for him. Even back when they first met, from the very first time he saw her, he was aware of their differences, but his confidence had told him to ignore that and he had approached her anyway.

She's so beautiful that she doesn't seem real, whereas he has mostly average looks and a rough face, and the only thing that is exceptionally handsome about him is his smile, and that is only when he is consciously trying not to make the intimidating, ugly grin that comes so naturally to him. The two of them probably don't look like they fit together, and he's certain that anyone who saw them in passing would wonder how he managed to catch such a prize.

Lua is too pretty for him, and that isn't even the beginning of why she's much too good for him. He loves her more than anything in the world and she is the single most important thing in his life, and yet he's always getting distracted. There are so many things going on around him and so many things to do and so many people to kill that his mind always wander and he has to spend so much time away from her. She deserves so much more attention than he can give her, and he's so afraid that she might see his short attention span as something else, as something that might cheapen his love for her.

He doesn't know how to focus himself entirely on one thing, and even _that_ is not the end of his shortcomings. While Lua is quiet and has an air of refinement about her, Ladd is the exact opposite. When given the chance, he hardly knows when to shut up, and his voice is naturally loud and a little bit grating. From what he's heard, his laugh is obnoxious as all hell and he isn't very good at taking turns in conversations. If Lua weren't so quiet, she almost certainly would have grown tired of trying to have a conversation with him by now, and even so, he wonders how she can stand having to listen to him half the time.

Oftentimes, he thinks himself funny when he isn't, and even with all of that, Lua still adores him. Otherwise, she wouldn't want him to kill her so much, and he initially thought that it was his skill in that department that kept her interested for so long, but she says that there's much more to it than that. She says that he's got a fascinating quality to him and holds her interest more than anyone ever has, that he makes her feel more than she's ever felt before. More than that, she says she  _likes_ the things about him that should be off-putting.

“So, you think I'm not obnoxious? Or what?” he asks once.

“Oh, no, you are,” she replies.

“But you hate that about me, right?” He's confused but she just shakes her head, looking close to smiling.

“I don't.” He has absolutely no idea how he's supposed to interpret what she's said, and so he decides that the easiest course of action is to accept her feelings at face value and let his confidence continue as is.

 


End file.
